Sebuah Kamar untuk Harry
by Sabaku no Ghee
Summary: DRABBLE! "Setiap detail interior telah ia pikirkan dan wujudkan dengan tema besar 'kebebasan'. Karena sebagai laki-laki, ia tahu betul bagaimana perilaku bocah yang berjenis kelamin sama dengannya." - Sebuah cerita singkat tentang pasangan sesama jenis dan legalitas adopsi. SBRL. AU. Marauders. May it will warm your heart.


Remus Lupin bergeming dengan tatapan kosong.

Denting-denting nada dari kotak musik memenuhi kesunyian kamar anak itu. Ruangan berukuran sembilan meter persegi yang ia tata sedemikian rupa untuk memenuhi kegiatan balita. Palet biru dan abu muda menjadi pilihan untuk mewarnai dinding dan kusen. Bagian plafond sengaja dibuat berundak-undak dengan material kayu dicat putih. Stiker dinding bergambar pesawat udara dan awan berarak ditempelkan secara acak. Sebuah ranjang kecil berbahan kayu berlapiskan selimut sewarna langit tampak dihadapkan dengan jendela besar yang menghadap ke taman.

Setiap detail interior telah ia pikirkan dan wujudkan dengan tema besar 'kebebasan'. Karena sebagai laki-laki, ia tahu betul bagaimana perilaku bocah yang berjenis kelamin sama dengannya.

Pemuda berambut madu itu masih memperhatikan miniatur pesawat yang ia gantung menggunakan kawat tipis di langit-langit kamar kosong tersebut. Ia pernah bercerita filosofi di baliknya. Bahwa ia ingin anak laki-laki yang kelak tumbuh besar di ruangan ini akan mengembangkan sayapnya dan terbang dalam suatu arah yang pasti—seperti sebuah pesawat. Kala itu, pemuda lain, si pemilik _manor_ tua ini, tertawa dan mengangguk setuju. Sekalipun ia kesulitan untuk membayangkan apa jadinya _12 Grimmauld Place_ dengan kehadiran gelak tawa anak kecil, saking rumahnya ini terlihat sangat angker.

Remus Lupin dan Sirius Black memang sudah lama berhubungan baik. Sebagai teman ataupun pasangan. Mereka saling mengenal semenjak usia dua belas. Menginjak masa remaja sebagai sahabat. Malam kelulusan adalah titik di mana keduanya sadar kalau mereka sama-sama tidak membawa wanita pada pesta _prom_. Dan di malam inagurasi pertama mereka sebagai mahasiswa baru, si surai gelap dengan gugup menyatakan rasa sukanya kepada si surai terang. Boleh jadi mereka menjalani kisah cinta di balik bayang-bayang—namun toh, ketika pernikahan sesama jenis dilegalkan, mereka tidak menunda lagi.

James Potter dan Lily Evans adalah dua orang yang paling mendukung hubungan spesial mereka. Karenanya, ketika kecelakaan mobil merenggut nyawa mereka, rasa duka mendalam sudah pasti menyiksa batin Remus dan Sirius. Namun dalam keterpurukan, mereka sadar bahwa mereka memiliki sebuah 'tugas'—menyelamatkan putra tunggal dari pasangan itu. Ide yang membuat Remus bersemangat dan mempersiapkan apapun untuk menyambut kehadiran satu lagi anggota keluarga. Kamar anak, buku-buku pelajaran, mainan, bahkan berbagai artikel tentang mengasuh anak—_semuanya._

Namun, ia dipaksa untuk menelan kepahitan lagi. Keluarga Dursley yang masih memiliki ikatan darah dengan Lily Evans, mendapatkan hak asuh atas keponakan mereka, tanpa usaha.

Remus bukannya tidak tahu bagaimana buruk mereka memperlakukan bayi itu. Begitu enggan, begitu asal-asalan, begitu _kasar._ Pernah beberapa kali Remus dan Sirius berpapasan dengan keluarga tersebut dan berujung dengan tangisan si pemuda berambut madu. Si surai eboni hanya bisa merengkuh tubuh rapuh itu, mengusap bahunya, berharap air mata itu akan berhenti mengalir. Sampai buntut-buntutnya, keluarga tersebut ketahuan melakukan kekerasan terhadap anak di bawah umur. Vernon Dursley dipaksa membayar denda kepada negara kalau tidak mau istrinya dipenjara.

Sebuah luka di kening si bayi malang menjadi saksi bisu penyiksaan terakhir sebelum seorang tetanga menemukannya teronggok di jalanan _Privet Drive_.

Pengadilan memutuskan untuk menyerahkan bayi laki-laki berambut coklat gelap itu ke panti asuhan. Sirius yang melihat kasus tersebut sebagai kesempatan, langsung mengajukan permohonan mereka untuk mengadopsinya. Ia bahkan rela mengeluarkan sejumlah besar _pondsterling_ untuk menyewa pengacara paling andal di London. Namun, lagi-lagi pasangan ini harus menerima kekecewaan. Mereka kalah di pengadilan. Mereka ditolak sebagai orang tua angkat. Mereka dicap tidak akan bisa membesarkan seorang anak dengan cara normal. _Hanya karena mereka sama-sama lelaki._

Remus Lupin, dalam puncak kemarahannya, membakar surat penolakan hak asuh di hari yang sama ketika ia menerimanya—

Sebuah spanduk kecil bertuliskan, _'Welcome home, Harry',_ tergolek di lantai kamar.

Hari ini, setelah dua tahun lebih berselang, Remus menolak ide Sirius untuk membongkar kamar tersebut. Salahkan dirinya yang naïf, yang sensitif, yang cengeng, karena masih menyimpan sejumput harapan untuk memiliki seorang putra kecil. Setiap jam kerjanya habis, Remus akan naik _trem_ yang sama, berjalan kaki di rute yang sama, membeli beberapa botol susu dan roti _baguette_ di kios yang sama, dan kembali ke rumah yang sama. Ia akan mandi, mengganti pakaian lalu duduk di dalam kamar ini. _Kamar Harry—_karena ia percaya, suatu hari, Harry akan 'kembali'.

Lamunannya terbuyar ketika telinga tajamnya menangkap suara dari arah pintu depan.

"Moony! Moony!" teriakan itu terdengar sama tergesa dengan langkah-langkah yang bergema dari arah lorong. Remus tidak menoleh ataupun mencari. Sirius pasti tahu kalau ia sedang merenung di ruangan ini—"Moony!"

"Iya, Sirius, aku di sini." jawab Remus dengan suara yang dijaganya tetap lembut, "Ada apa? Caramu memanggilku seperti dunia akan kiamat saja." tegurnya.

Ekspresi Sirius Black sore itu berhasil membuat Remus Lupin mengerutkan dahi.

Ia begitu ceria, begitu penuh harapan, begitu… _Hidup_—setelah dua tahun yang mereka lalui dalam kemuraman. Pemuda berusia nyaris kepala tiga itu dengan tangan bergetar karena terlalu bersemangat menyodorkan lembar-lembar kertas. Dengan raut kebingungan, Remus menerima koran berjudul _'Daily Express'_ tersebut dan sedikit mundur ketika Sirius menunjuk-nunjuk salah satu _headline_ yang dicetak dengan tulisan tebal. Lalu lamat-lamat, air muka itu berubah, digantikan oleh secercah mentari yang terbit perlahan, dan wajah itu tertoleh dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Sirius tersenyum lebar, lalu ia memeluk tubuh kekasihnya.

Tanpa kata-kata, mereka bangkit dan bergandengan tangan. Dengan langkah-langkah panjang dan penuh asa meninggalkan kamar itu untuk sementara—mereka harus cepat-cepat menjemput Harry!

* * *

><p>Meninggalkan sebuah koran sore dengan tajuk utama berita berbunyi, <em>'U.K. Fully Recognize Same-Sex Fostering and Adoption'.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Harry Potter oleh <strong>J.K. Rowling<strong>.  
>Seluruh karya milik Sabaku no Ghee. Ditulis setelah melihat sebuah kartun diskriminasi terhadap adopsi oleh pasangan sesama jenis dan EN #93 Gay Ad John Saint Denis - The Paris Flat di Youtube.<em>

_...dan kenapa malah bikin ginian (lagi?) - itulah kenapa namanya plot bunny :|_


End file.
